Hitherto, there has been known an apparatus for delivering a liquid in fixed amount under air pressurization. In a die bonding apparatus, for example, it is general that a fixed amount of paste is delivered from a syringe onto a circuit board, and a die is bonded to the delivered paste. The known paste delivery device, however, has a difficulty in continuously and precisely delivering the fixed amount of paste because transmission of pressure is slowed as the amount of paste remaining in the syringe reduces.
To overcome such a difficulty, the applicant previously invented a fixed-amount-of-liquid delivery apparatus comprising a solenoid selector valve disposed between a syringe and an air supply source, an accumulator disposed in a second line connecting the solenoid selector valve and the air supply source, and a pressure sensor disposed in each of the second line and a first line connecting the solenoid selector valve and the syringe, wherein a pressure change caused by a change in the remaining amount of liquid is measured and opening/closing of the solenoid selector valve is controlled in accordance with the measured result (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-56271